Het is allemaal LariKoek!
by hermelienfan
Summary: Hermelien krijgt een enorme ruzie met haar hartsvriendin, Ginni.Op Zweinstein speken ze niet meer tegen elkaar en proberen om elkaar het leven zo zuur mogelijk te maken.Ginni heeft echter weinig vriendin en word bevriend met een nieuweling op zweinstein,
1. Chapter 1

HOOFDSTUK 1

ruzie met hartsvriendin

Hermelien, je kunt toch ZO koppig doen!

Ginni wemel schreeuwde het uit.

Ze ijsbeerde door de kamer.

Sinds Hermelien in het NEST logeerde, deed Ginni zo irritand.

Ginni, doe toch niet zo pissig, zei Hermelien die tevergeefs probeerde om haar boek uit de bibliotheek te lezen.

Wat heb je toch, vervolgde ze, je doet zo enorm raar!

Ah, hou je mond, snauwde Ginni.

Hermelien vond het verschrikkelijk dat zij en Ginni dezelfde kamer moesten delen.

want al Hermelien wou slapen, begon Ginni weer te tateren.

Die nacht dus ook.

Hermelien deed enorme moeite om Ginni gewoon te negeren, maar het was gewoon onmogelijk.

Hermelien hoorde Ginni weer zagen.

Het is gewoon ziekelijk dat wij een kamer moeten delen!

ik heb ook recht op mijn eigen ruimte!

ze zouden...

bla bla bla dacht Hermelien in zichzelf.

Maar Ginni bleef preken.

Ginni, wil je nu eindelijk eens je kop houden! zei Hermelien geirriteerd.

Nou nee, niet echt, zei Ginni trots.

Hermelien draaide zich op haar andere zij.

HERMELIEN (denkt)

Soms vind ik het enorm jammer dat we buiten Zweinstein niet mogen toveren.

zou er nergens een spreuk zijn om Ginni te doen stoppen?

Hermelien kon op geen enkele spreuk komen dus deed ze maar oordoppen in.

nu had ze al heel wat minder last van Ginni's preek.

De volgende ochtend werden ze door Ron wakker gemaakt rond 8 uur.

Ginni, Hermelien, ma zegt dat jullie moeten komen ontbijten, zei Ron.

Ginni mompelde vlug iets van ik kom en klom haar slaapzak uit.

Hermelien, OPSTAAN! riep Ron.

Maar ze werd niet wakker.

Wat heeft die? vrieg Ron aan Ginni met een blik van weet-jij-meer-dan-ik?

Oordoppen, zei Ginni emotieloos.

Ah, zei Ron. En nu?

Weet ik veel zei Ginni en ze ging de kamer uit.

Ron probeerde Hermelien wakker te schudden.

met resultaat.

Hermelien was onmiddelijk wakker.

Ron? wat doe jij hier? waar is Ginni?

Hermelien had klank maar geen geluid.

HERMELIEN (denkt)

eum... dit is raar.

wacht eens, de oordoppen!

Hermelien verwijderde de oordoppen.

Zei je wat? vroeg Hermelien alsof ze van niets wist.

Ma heeft je geroepen voor het ontbijt.

Ow, zei Hermelien en ze klom ook uit haar slaapzak.


	2. Chapter 2

_hermelienfan:** ik hoop dat jullie het vorige hoofdstuk goed vonden.**_

_**het is mijn eerste verhaal.**_

_**Jente bidernais en hermelien2607, voor de revieuws! **_

_**ik hoop dat jullie veel revieuwen en nog veel leesplezier!**_

HOOFDSTUK 2

Op weg naar perron 9 3/4

Hermelien was naar beneden gegaan, nadat ze snel een borstel door haar haar trok en een jeansbroek met een strak T-shirtje aandeed.

het ontbijt was enorm.

Fred en George Wemel, Percy Wemel, Molly Wemel, Arthuur Wemel, Ron Wemel en harry die vanochtend ook aan was gekomen in het NEST wenste haar goeie morgen en Ginni Wemel wenste haar een speciale slechte morgen.

Hermelien ging naast Harry zitten.

En, goeie zomer gehad, Harry? vroeg Hermelien en ze staarde naar Ginni met een blik van 1-0.

Best, antwoordde Harry. en jij Hermelien?

Ah, ging wel zei Hermelien en ze liet haar blik rustten op Ginni.

Is er iets dat ik niet weet? vroeg Harry die Ginny's en Hermeliens blik van walging naar elkaar zag.

Ze doen de hele zomer al vervelend tegen elkaar, zei Ron die langs de andere kant naast Harry zat.

Ron propte zijn mond vol met caké.

Maar waarom dan? vroeg Harry aan Ron.

weet ik feel zei Ron met z'n mond vol caké.

Harry was vastbesloten om geen partij te kiezen. toen ze op hun bezems naar het perron vlogen, zei hij dat ook.

Verdorie, Harry, ik ben je lief!

Harry, wie zorgde in het 1ste jaar dat je die deur open kreeg, waar Pluisje achter zat?

Jij hermelien, zei Harry geirriteerd.

Wie brouwde in het 2de jaar wiseldrank?

Jij hermelien. daarna kon je naar de ziekenzaal.

Wie hielp je in je 3de jaar om Sirius en Scheurbek te bevrijdden?

Jij Hermelien.

Wie hielp je in je 4de jaar met de opdrachten van het toverschooltoernooi?

euh, dat waren Ron en Hagrid, Proffesor dolleman eigelijk Barto Krenk junior, en marcel. zei Harry.

Oh, ja da's waar. zij hermelien slapjes.

Wie zijn idee was het voor de SVP op te richten in het 5de jaar?

De jouwe, en we werden daarvoor erg gesnapt en gestraft.

Wie steunde je in je 6de jaar toen Perkamentus stierf?

eigelijk niemand zei Harry fronzend.

en aan wie'ns kant sta je?

die van ron, zei Harry beslissend.

wat?

Harry, dit kan je niet menen!

Niu ik meen het dus toch, hermelien!

En Harry vloogt samen met Ron wat sneller, tot Ginni en Hermelien alleen achter bleven.

0-0 zei Ginni geamuseerd.


	3. Chapter 3

_hermelienfan: **hey!**_

_**hier ben ik weer!**_

_**ik laat jullie ook nooit gerust hé!**_

_**dit stukje is speciaal voor mijn zwanger (s)katje BINX!**_

_**het is een kort stukje.**_

_**GROETJES, HERMELIENFAN!**_

HOOFDSTUK 3

De zweinstein express

Harry: Ron, ga je mee?

Ron: ja, ik kom.

ron en harry gingen een coupeé zoeken.

Ginni: nou mooi niet dat ik bij jou ga zitten!

Hermelien: mocht je willen!

Hermelien liep ook weg.

Ginni: puh, ik zoek zelf wel een coupeé.

Ginni liep door de trein.

Tot ze een coupeé vond met maar 1 persoon in.

Ginni: wat vreemd.

ik heb dat meisje nog nooit eerder gezien.

ze keek niet al te blij voor zich uit.

Ginni besloot maar bij haar te gaan zitten.

ze schoof langzaam de deur van de gezellige treincoupeé open.

Ginni: exuzeer, maar, mag ik?

het zit overal al vol.

dat was een goeie smoes.

Girl: natuurlijk.

Ginni: ik ben Ginni.

Ginni Wemel.

er verscheen een vurige gloed in haar ogen toen ze de naam Wemel hoordde.

Girl: Lari.

Lari Koek.

Ginni ging rechtover Lari zitten.

Ginni: ik heb je nog nooit eerder gezien.

Lari: ik ben nieuw hier.

6de jaars.

Ginni: ik zit ook in het 6de jaar.

ik zit bij Griffoendor.

Lari: ik hoop dat ik bij Zwadderich zit.

net zoals mijn vader.

Ginni: wie is je vader dan?

Lari: ik moet even... naar de W.C.

doei.

die was een rare.

Lari was terug.

Ginni: je hebt nog niet gezegt wie je vader is.

Lari had toen ze 'naar de W.C.' was, een smoes bedacht.

Lari: weet ik ook niet.

Ginni keek haar aandachtig aan.

Lari: mijn vader werd gedood dood jeweetwel.

Ginni: voldemort?

Lari: nooit zijn naam zeggen.

Ginni: sorry.

Lari: het enige wat mijn moeder vertelde is dat hij bij zwadderich zat.

Ginni: ow.

nou, veel succes.

en als de sorteerhoed twijfeld, zeg hem dan dat je bij Zwadderich wilt.

Ginni liep de coupeé uit.

Ze waren aangekomen.

_hermelienfan: **dit was het korte hoofdstuk voor mijn BINX.**_

_**tot de volgende.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_hermelienfan: **hellow!**_

_**nu eenmaal op zweinstein...**_

_**ik laat jullie het zelf wel lezen.**_

_**-xxx- hermelienfan**_

HOOFDSTUK 4

Zweinstein, eindelijk terug.

Terug op zweinstein, Ginni had het enorm gemist.

Hagrid dreef zoals gewoonlijk weer de eerstejaars bij elkaar.

"Eerstejaars,hierheen"riep Hagrid zo luid dat iedereen het kon horen.

Ginni zou nooit vergeten toen zij voor het eerst naar binnen liep.

Het was zo groot, en zij was zo klein.

En de eerste keer dat ze het feestmaal zag, ze flipte bijna!

Hermelien: "Waarom ga je niet bij Loena Leeflang zitten." zei ze geirriteerd toen ze aan tafel gingen.

Ginni: "Omdat Harry toevallig mijn lief is,".

Hermelien deed alsof ze Ginni niet hoorde de hele dag.

Straks probeerde Hermelien nog door haar heen te lopen.

Maar achter de schermen was Hermelien enorm verdrietig.

DIE AVOND IN DE LEERLINGENKAMER VAN GRIFFOENDOR

Knikkebeen zat zalig spinnend van de pret op hermelien's schoot.

Ginni was naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Ineens kwam Ginni naar beneden.

Ginni: "Ik ben nog even naar de bibliotheek,"mompelde ze bijna zo stil dat je er bijna niets van hoorde.

Nu of nooit, dacht Hermelien toen Ginni de leerlingenkamer uit was.

ze nam een oud stuk perkament en nam een veer uit Ron's etui.

"Hey!" protesteerde Ron.

hermelien: "Sorry Ron, het is belangrijk."

'Ginni' schreef Hermelien

'Het spijt me van alles, ik deed dom'

Deed ik dom? vroeg Hermelien zich af.

Ah ja, dacht Hermelien, het is de enige oplossing.

'zie ik je morgen in de tovertweelingstopfopschop?

groetjes,

Hermelien'

Ze overlas de brief nog eens en verbeterde wat spelfouten.

"Zo," dacht Hermelien, "Nu moet ik er toch geen tekeningetje bij maken.

Ze legde het briefje op Ginni's bed.

BIJ GINNI.

Ginni liep door de gangen, trappen op, trappen af.

Tot ze bij een lege muur kwam.

Ze liep drie keer voorbij de muur.

Ze probeerde zich te concentreren.

Er stond plotseling een deur.

Ze liep naar binnen.

Er was een kamer vol met boeken over ruzie.

Ze besloot om later maar eens terug te gaan, het was al laat.

In de slaapzaal vond ze het briefje van Hermelien.

Ze antwoordde "ok, ik zal er zijn. 5uur" en legde het briefje op Hermelien's bed.

Langzaam viel ze in slaap met de gedachte dat het morgen zaterdag was en ze naar zweinsveld mochtten.

_hermeliefan:** vinden jullie het beter?**_

_**-xxx- hermelienfan**_


End file.
